


【影日no.1】

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *大学同居paro*一方接喝醉的另一方回家老梗





	【影日no.1】

————————

影山见到喝得晕晕乎乎的日向时已经将近午夜了。高中毕业三年了，那个橘黄色的小家伙即使站在榻榻米上也高出不了他多少。

 

眼见这俩人已经面对面杵了半分钟，加上影山的气压有愈加低沉之势，众人纷纷咽了口口水。

 

“唔……啊……”日向朦朦胧胧感觉到有东西在碰他，微微回头——前田（？还是小野？？？）悄悄用手肘推搡了他一下，又回头看了看眼前黑发的男生，这才慢慢把拎着别人塞过来的自己的鞋的两只手张开来。随即看到影山转过身去微微蹲下，宽阔的背展现在自己眼前——

 

“唔……”像树袋熊一样行动迟缓地趴了上去，双臂摩擦过他的背、肩，最后死死地缠在他的脖子上。

 

从接到同学电话到找到他再顺利背上他已经过了一个多小时。天知道今晚有他期待已久的排球赛。

 

影山揽过他纤细却有力的小腿，把他轻轻往上掂了掂，随即向众人点头告辞。

—————————————

 

 

 

“哈——”出了居酒屋，初春微凉的空气袭来，令背后喝酒喝的像一只烤红薯的小动物清醒了许多，心情貌似大好的哈了一大口气，白色的雾气随即飘散在空气中。

 

“影山影山，”才刚清醒一点就开始巴拉巴拉：“……我们这是要回家吗？”

偏头瞄了他一眼，“不然呢……你以为现在几点？”

“啊……哈哈哈哈哈”

小家伙似乎根本就不在乎回答似的抬头望了望天，“今天好多星星啊～～不过还是跟宫城差得很远～～”

 

影山顿了顿，迈开了步子。

 

 

 

刚过12点，回去的小巷里已经没什么人了，偶尔还有个西装革履的男人架着喝得烂醉的同事艰难的移动着步子，抬眼看到影山时微微点头，尴尬地笑了笑。

 

嘛～或许比起那样大块头的同僚，自家这个小不点恋人还是移动起来还是要方便很多的。正庆幸着就感到脖子上擦过的温热的触感——

 

“啊！好凉！”背上的人抱怨似的缩了缩手

“嘁，到底是为了谁啊”恶恶地顶了回去

对方嘟哝了一声，报复似的又环上他的脖子，还用力勒了勒，嘟着嘴不再说话

 

 

…………

 

 

“……前辈们又要毕业了”

“……”

“……”

“哦……”

影山知道日向说的是刚刚在一起欢聚的人，只是日向一时兴起参加的一个小社团，却小得家的味道满满的。

……稍稍让他有点不快，嗯，就一点。

 

“杉本学长和女朋友去了一家公司啊，好幸福……”

“……”

 

“……木村学长似乎去了体育杂志编辑部呢，以后能不能让他给我登大大的照片呢。”呵呵地傻笑着

 

“啊！”突然又想起什么，惊得踢了影山一脚，害得他暗暗叫痛

“芹泽学姐也毕业了啊啊啊啊！以后就没有人给我巧克力吃了！真好呢……每次情人节都收到那么多巧克力……不过也是理所当然的，学姐又好看又温柔还很会照顾人，是我我也给她送巧克力……”

握了握拳，完全忘记了除了背着自己的人，其他时候自己从来没有送出过巧克力，有心也无胆？

 

“……高中的时候啊，也有两个可恶的混蛋收到好多巧克力！哼不就是长得高嘛有什么了不起！”

呱啦呱啦地继续着，认知又开始混乱

“尤其是讨厌的ousama！除了脸以外一无是处的家伙！天天骂我打我！真想跳起来打他！”

“……”

 

腿乱蹬了一气，“……喂，前田，你倒是说点什么啊，这样的家伙……嗝……不是很讨厌吗？”

说着又乱挥了挥拳头，左手拿着的鞋在影山脸前危险地晃了好几圈，右手不偏不倚砸在黑色的脑袋上，大概是看不见前面的人阴沉的脸，小家伙越发胆大起来。

 

“影山那个混蛋啊，告白的时候还那么欠揍！哪有人会当着全班人的面把别人扛走的啊，脑袋里装的什么啊？？？”

“……”

 

还说什么'没有托球和跟我在一起选哪个'，明明国文比我还烂，真是莫名其妙……！”

“………………”

 

“每次牛奶喝不完就扔给我！我是垃圾桶吗？？？”

“……”

 

“去他家尽给我穿那么大号的衣服故意让我摔倒！就会欺负我！”

“……”

不然呢，留着自己的童装给你穿吗？？

 

“吵架词穷了就只会亲过来！笨蛋一样！…………啊好痛！你突然干嘛!”

 

 

把背上的人抵到别人家的围墙上，借力稳住他，自己翻了个身面对他。右手穿过膝盖窝，小臂用力托住臀部，左手把他的手腕扣在墙上————

 

“唔……”仅自由的右手揉了揉一下撞得吃痛的橘黄色脑袋，紧接着就听到一个低沉醇厚的声线——

“……你刚刚说我什么？”

“……唔！！！”

惊慌失措，手里的鞋落到地上

 

 

黑色的脑袋和熟悉的唇齿不由分说地压上来，猛地一下磕到牙痛，惊到的人右手抵在他的肩上无力地推拒着，影山却毫不在意。

下意识地，日向紧闭双眼，湿滑的舌舔过他的唇线

 

因酒精而双面坨红的日向轻喘，破碎的声音短短续续溢出唇间。“……喂……不……啊……呼吸……不行……了……”

面前的人完全无视了他的呻吟，倒不如说激发了他的欺负欲

 

“疼……！”下嘴唇被无情的狠咬，倒抽一口气的同时也把影山的舌邀请了进来。黏腻的触感在口腔里扫荡，唾液堆积着，发出引人脸红的水声。

酒精的味道扩散在口腔里，甚至蔓延到鼻翼里，惹得影山一瞬间以为自己也醉了。

 

身前压着影山，身后抵着墙壁，被抱着悬在半空的日向胡乱倒腾了几下，毫无还手之力。耳边传来路边这户人家拉窗户的声音，似乎才要就寝。

 

…………

呼吸困难似的，影山微微后撤，正当日向以为终于要结束的时候面前的人换了口气又压上来。被吻的得七荤八素的日向脑子里一片浆糊。

昏暗路灯下的飞虫不知道绕着微弱的光晕飞了多少圈，影山终于从他的唇上撤离，前额却还抵着他的。

 

“影…影山？！”昏天黑地的吻倒是让日向清醒了不少。至少他意识到了面前黑着脸微喘的是那个一根筋又占有欲强到爆的影山。“你你你你……你怎么在这？！！”

 

………

“你当自己长翅膀从居酒屋飞到这里来的么？”

 

哑口无言却又气不过地努努鼻子

 

“然后……你刚刚说我什么？”又重复了一遍之前的问题，影山眯着眼危险地看着他

“……我……我……什么也没有！”眼神飘飘忽忽不敢直视他，这样的影山真的太可怕了！比他抓着自己的头骂“呆子”的时候还要可怕！

 

希望把这个话题含混过去一样，踌躇了一下，英勇就义般的闭紧了眼吻回去。

 

…………

 

“……酒……臭死了”

“啊你还嫌弃我！”说着就对影山大大地哈了一口浓浓的酒气，完了立马又凑上去恶狠狠地咬了他鼻子一口，“影山大笨蛋。”

 

突然就笑了一下，影山碰了碰他的腿示意了下

顺从的把双脚缠到他的腰上，搂住脖子，顺便还蹭了蹭他的脸颊。噫，还是凉凉的

 

捡起地上老旧的运动鞋递给日向，这小子高中之后就没怎么长啊

停留了好久终于又踏上了回家的路

 

…………

 

“影山影山，”

“干嘛”

“我想noya桑tanaka桑他们了。”

“……哦”我也

“这个周末不训练吧，一起回去吧”

“……哦”

 

“影山影山，”

“……又干嘛”

“这样好舒服～”顺着影山又往上爬了爬，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，橙色的脑袋紧紧贴着脖子。

 

 

————————————

踏上公寓的楼梯，尽可能放轻脚步。

 

日向这家伙，不会昏睡过去了吧。

开玩笑又要自己帮他洗澡么。

嘁，这周剩下几天的碗都归他洗了。

暗忖着，空出托着日向的一只手去掏钥匙

 

“咔”一声门轻轻地开了

 

挨着他的脑袋又动了

“影山影山，”

 

“……你还不睡啊，真是有体力”

又希望他赶紧睡死过去，已经将近午夜1点了

 

“……”

小手扒着他柔软的发凑到耳边

酒味随着日向的挨近又浓起来

“气不过就亲人，真是幼稚啊飛雄同学。”

 

露出一个大大的笑容。

  

 

…………

 

公寓门应声而闭，门内闷闷的声音清晰可听

 

“……这笔帐周末晚上慢慢算，回宫城的事看你自己体力吧” 

………

 

“…………诶！！！？？？？”

 

 ——————fin——————

 


End file.
